Epiphany
by maddushe
Summary: Chris finds himself in a moment of weakness up on the bridge. Will he give up on his quest or will he keep fighting to save the future?


**Epiphany**

**Chris's POV**

* * *

He orbed onto the golden gate bridge, as he'd done so many times before. It was a haven, a place where he could sit and think in peace. He couldn't quite explain it, just being there looking over the city with an open sky above his head made things easier. It was a sweet comfort, an escape when it felt like he was being trapped, with no way out. Or when his emotions threatened to get out of hand. The one place where he could truly be himself, and not having to hide behind a mask, keeping everything inside. It felt like he was going to explode sometimes from all the emotions he buried deep inside, suppressing them. He couldn't show them to the sisters or Leo, he could never let them know his deep dark secret. Sometimes he wanted to break down and cry, feeling like this mission of his never would succeed. That he would fail them, fail Wyatt and every single life that he could save. He tried to act like their distrust in him, treating him like he was an annoying bug who they couldn't get rid of no matter how hard they tried, didn't bother him at all. It wasn't as bad coming from Leo, the man he'd grow to resent for his entire life, but seeing his own mother looking at him like that… Her eyes filled with hatred and resentment broke his heart. The mother who used to sing him to sleep when he'd a nightmare. The mother who spent countless hours listening to his troubles, making everything alright. The overprotective mother who threatened to blow up anyone who tried to hurt him. All those times she'd hugged him and made him feel safe. The times she'd say I love you.

He sighed, and sat down with his feet dangling over the edge. It was a chilly night, and the stars shone brightly up in the dark sky. It was his favorite time of the day, simply because the world was quiet. Everyone was fast asleep, nobody watching his every move. He could let go. Just be. He never imagined how hard it would be coming back here and finding whoever was after Wyatt. There was no possible way of knowing if the demon they vanquished was the one. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. Frustrated, he let out a moan put his face in his hands. He was about to give up, maybe there was no way of saving him. Maybe this is who he was meant to be all along. Maybe he simply chose evil, all the power to it. Maybe it was his fault, pushing him to do it after mom died. He'd been completely devastated, and Wyatt was the only one left to care for him. To make sure he kept eating, showing up for school, making sure he kept on living. He was always there to wipe the tears always, and kept him safe when there was no mom left to do it. He'd been forced to become a grown up at sixteen. Heck, they both had to grow up way to soon. But Wyatt had been the one to sacrifice everything. And maybe in all that, he'd become so focused on doing everything to protect him that something went terribly wrong. It had corrupted him, making him take out any threat what so ever that could end up hurting him.

He was surprised, to have come to that conclusion. That deep down in his heart of hearts, Wyatt was doing everything to protect him. He still loved him, they were still brothers. No matter how hard they had fought each other, and the opportunities he'd had to kill him and be over with it, he didn't.

"I'll swear that I will save you big brother." He mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"I will save you, if it's the last thing I do!"

He jumped up to his feet; feeling empowered by this epiphany and his motivation was back. He wasn't going to stop until he had managed to destroy the person who was responsible for everything that had gone wrong. Whoever it was that was after his brother was going to big time. He smiled for the first time in a while and orbed away to save his brother, his family, and the entire future and the world as we know it.

* * *

**I always wondered what was going in in Chris's head, he never did tell much did he? Thats how I got this little idea for a one shooter, a look inside his head to put it simply. Please, tell me what you think and R&R!**


End file.
